School House Rock
by Bard15
Summary: Another de-aged story...with what I hope will be a new twist...School! Sam will do anything to give his brother the childhood he never had...and, unfortunately for Dean, that includes school... Dean as an eight year old. Inspired by all my ornry students I've had in my third grade classroom ! Probably be about 7-8 chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**School House Rock**

a/n: there are a lot of 'de-aged' stories out there about our boys and how they get there second childhood or need protected from the demons, etc...and most have the de-aged boy as being a toddler or preschooler. But, what if the boy is de-aged to school age years? One concept that has not been covered is—School ! What happens if the 'de-aged' spell lasts for longer than a few days...what if the authorities find out there is a school aged child living at a residence that is not enrolled in school...? Guess it takes a teacher to think of this twisted way to torture the boys (esp. Dean)...

a/n: takes place early season 2 after their dad died…but before all the fall-out from the line… "if you can't save him you'll have to kill him…."

**/Supernatural/**

Sam woke with a start, momentarily disoriented by his surroundings—Bobby's...they were at Bobby's salvage yard. They had pulled in a little after 2 am, and looking at the clock Sam gave a quiet groan—it was only now just a little after eight.

His eyes drifted lazily around the room before settling on the bed next to his...Dean's bed; and he abruptly sat up and swung his feet to rest on the floor...remembering suddenly why they had made the nearly non-stop, six hour, mad drive to get to the older hunter's house.

Sam stared at the small bundle curled up under a mound of blankets on the bed across from his. He was faced with an unusual situation-an opportunity that terrified, and yet, on some level, fascinated him...seeing his brother in his current state. Besides the issue of size, they had no clue what other side effects might manifest because of the spell.

"That's just creepy, dude, stop starin'," a voice complained petulantly from under the mound of blankets. Gone was the deep, gravely tone of a nearly thirty year old man that normally occupied the opposite bed; replaced by the high pitched pre-pubescent tone of a child.

Giving a small sigh, Sam asked tentatively, "so, how ya' feeling Dean?"

"Short..." was the snappy reply, "how do you think I feel, Sammy—I got whammied yesterday?" The sting of the complaint somewhat lessened by the petulant tone.

Grimacing at his brother's sour tone and feeling at a total loss as to how to help his brother on any level, Sam said earnestly, "Bobby'll fix it Dean...he'll come up with something..."

"He better...and soon..." Dean continued impatiently as he slowly threw off the blankets and sat up in the bed, looking himself up and down before casting a quick glance to his 'ginormous' little brother and waving his hands up and down his body, "I mean, come on...look at me; I'm a munchkin..."

Gone were the dark, angular and rugged features of a thirty year old man...replaced by a light haired, fair skinned, freckled faced eight year old...with an attitude!

"We'll get you back, Dean...promise..." Sam replied, adding, "in the meantime we need to concentrate on more mundane things...like food and a shower..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Dean pouted, running a hand through his thick hair and then down his face, quirking an eye as he did so as his hand felt the smooth skin of a child and not the morning stubble of a grow man.

Seeing the sudden change in his brother, Sam asked, "What...?"

"Don't have to shave this morning..." Dean smirked, jumping out of bed he said, "I'm starving..."

Dean raced from the room leaving a confused and amused Sam in his wake, "Some things never change..."

**/SPN/**

Sam stopped at the bathroom before making his way downstairs, coming into the kitchen he noted that Dean was sitting at the table, his legs swinging back and forth as he filled Bobby in on some of the details of the hunt while the older man was at stove cooking breakfast.

Stopping in the thresh hold between the living room and kitchen, Sam leaned up against the doorway and just watched the scene. Dean's high pitched voice was going non-stop and the old hunter was nodding and commenting absently...a small smirk of amusement on his face, despite the seriousness of it all.

Catching his brother in the doorway, Dean smirked, asking flippantly, "...'bout time Samantha...did ya' have ta' do yer hair first..."

Sam just gave an irritable huff and shook his head as he made his way across the kitchen to the coffee pot, "shut up Dean..." as he turned from the counter he met the older man's gaze, "...morning Bobby."

"Mornin' Sam...Dean here was just filling me in a bit more on your last hunt..." waving the spatula towards the boy at the table, he continued, "and the little problem you seem to have come away with..."

"Hey..." Dean snapped indignantly, "that a jab at my size..."

"Dean..." Sam chastised, as he pulled out a chair and sat opposite his brother, "don't be so touchy..."

Quirking a brow at the mug in front of his brother, he asked, "What's that...?"

"Coffee...ever heard of it...?" Dean snarked, as he picked the mug up and looked at the contents, "need a refill..."

"Oh, no you don't..." Sam replied quickly, pulling the mug from Dean's small grasp.

"Hey...hey, hey...give me back my coffee, dude..." Dean complained loudly, reaching unsuccessfully for the mug.

"You're like, eight years old Dean...you don't need coffee..." Sam countered, rising from his seat and placing the mug on the counter before opening a cabinet to pull out a glass, "you can have milk..."

"Milk...dude, I may be short but I'm not a baby," Dean whined, "I'm still me...still older than you 'little' brother..."

"Right now you have a body of an eight year old...and it can't take what **you** normally put into it..." Sam explained, adding, "We don't know the full effects of the spell, Dean, we need to be careful that you don't get sick..."

"Your worry too much Sammy..." Dean grumbled as Sam set a glass of milk in front of him.

"Dean...please...at least until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with," Sam pleaded.

Seeing Sammy's pleading look, Dean gave a frustrated huff, "fine...we'll take it easy...for a little while..." Dean then turned towards Bobby, who had wisely stayed out of the little argument, demanding, "quick, where's breakfast...I'm starving...hurry up, before Sammy decides I need a hi-chair and baby food..."

"Just hold your horse's boy...I didn't take to your attitude the first time around...be no different this time," Bobby said, "or I might just consider that hi-chair..."

Dean opened his mouth as though to reply, but the raised eyebrow he got from the older man caused him to snap his mouth shut and fold his arms petulantly; as he slumped back in his seat he shot an annoyed look towards his brother.

Seeing the look, Sam raised his hands defensively, "hey, don't look at me..."

Bobby scooped out the eggs and bacon onto the plates and soon all three 'men' were sitting at the table for breakfast. After a few minutes, Bobby asked, "So what exactly was it you were hunting...?"

"I told ya' already, Bobby...it was a skanky assed ol' witch and she whammied me...ya' gotta fix this..." Dean said with an impatient whine.

"Hold yer tongue boy," Bobby chided, still having a difficult time reconciling the young kid in front of him to the dark headed young man he knew-only the attitude attested that it was truly Dean Winchester residing in a kids body.

Dean just scowled and bit angrily into his toast...his legs swinging in agitation under the table.

"I'll be needing just a few more details if you want to be getting' back to your charming self any time before the next twenty years..." Bobby told the two boys.

Giving his big, 'little' brother a pointed look, Sam turned to Bobby, "We started looking into some strange deaths in Nebraska...people that seemed to age fifty or more years seemingly overnight...their corpses totally desiccated..."

"Yeah...it was the witch...sucking out people's energy like she was sucking a milkshake through a straw..." Dean interjected indignantly.

"From what we could put together, she did it with an amulet...it seems for every ten years of life force she pulled from her victims she could restore a year to herself..." Sam said, explaining further, "by using other people's life force she could be and look any age she wanted...it didn't just add years to her life...it would actually reverse the aging process..."

"Have to drain an awful lot of people to make that spell worthwhile...ten ta' one not really good odds," Bobby commented.

'Yeah, geek boy here found the pattern...about every fifty years of so there would be about a dozen strange deaths of young people where their bodies aged overnight..." Dean said, "Found they all had one thing in common...they'd all visited a traveling carnival...specifically the palm reader..."

"Yeah, that's why we've been following a trail of corpses all over the southwest for the last three months..." Sam commented, "Turns out it wasn't a family of gypsy's but one woman...posing as a young woman and the grandmother..."

"I take it the problem was takin' care of..." Bobby asked.

"Ding dong the wicked witch is dead...yeah we ganked her..." Dean practically snarled.

"So how exactly did you end up in this mess then...?" Bobby inquired mildly.

"She had another victim...by the time we got there she was almost done with the spell...Dean stepped into the circle and tried to stop her, they fought, but he managed to take her down; but by that time the spell was already completed. As near as we can figure out, when Dean grabbed the amulet, the life force that was still in the amulet transferred to him when she died," Sam explained.

"Sounds like the amulet could store the life force and be used whenever the witch needed it..." Bobby surmised, looking at Dean he further commented, "lucky for you that amulet wasn't at full capacity...spell might have de-aged you right out o' existence..."

"Yah, me..." Dean said dryly, "so, how do we fix this...?"

"Beats me boy...seems this witch used it like her own fountain of youth...adding years then livin' through them normal like..." Bobby said.

"What...you're kiddin' right...I'm not gonna have to grow up again...no freakin' way..." Dean exploded.

"Now just hold on boy..." Bobby replied sternly, "didn't say we couldn't fix this...just might take a bit of time to find a counter spell is all..."

Chastised, though unrepentant for his outburst, Dean none the less looked away.

Giving his head a small frustrated shake, Bobby turned to Sam, "you boys still have the amulet...?"

"Yeah, locked in a box in the trunk," Sam replied.

"Well, finish up yer breakfast and get yourself out there and get me that trinket...let's see what we can find..." Bobby said, giving Dean a nod.

"Keys, Sammy..." Dean demanded as he hopped up from his seat.

Raising an eyebrow at his brother and lookin' at his half eaten plate of food, he asked, "You done already...?"

"I'm done...had enough...keys...?" Dean shot back impatiently.

Giving his head a small shake he said, "Upstairs in my jacket pocket..."

Both men watched the "boy" race from the room with looks of amusement, but also concern.

"Think we can really fix this...?" Sam asked the older hunter with a tired sigh.

"Don't know...but we got plenty of lore to go through to find somethin' though...just don't know if that brother of yours is gonna be real patient while we look for it..." Bobby replied, adding, "what about the amulet…I'm thinking maybe we can just reverse the spell…put the years Dean got back into the thing…"

Bobby didn't get a chance to question the pensive look that crossed Sam's face at the suggestion as both men were startled by the noise Dean made as he pounded back down the stairs and shot out the front door.

Seeing Sam's worried frown, Bobby asked, "…somethin' else on yer mind, Sam?"

"The amulet…when Dean and the witch fought…I'm not sure…we were in kind of a hurry to get outa there and all, but…Bobby I think the amulet was cracked…" Sam finally explained.

"Balls…" Bobby cursed, "that will definitely make this a hell of a lot more difficult if'n we can't use the amulet…"

Sam shrugged, "I know…"

"Something else you ain't a tellin' me boy…" Bobby questioned, as Sam just stood staring the way his brother went, an unreadable almost wistful look on the young man's face.

Shaking his head slowly, Sam said hesitantly, "I don't know...it's...does Dean seem different..."

Raising a brow, Bobby said, "he's eight...I'd say that's a big difference..."

"Not just his size...Dean, is he different..." Sam sighed and shook his head, "I know he's not my Dean right now...but is he acting like...does he seem..."

"Sam what is it you're tryin' to ask...?" Bobby prodded.

"You knew Dean when he was a kid...when he was eight...is he acting like his kid self..." Sam asked, clarifying his question, "it's just this witch...she was actually using the stolen life force of all those people to not only stop the aging process but actually reverse it to become younger...relive life through the stolen years...but from what we could dig up on her many rejuvenations, she never de-aged to younger than her mid-thirties, even when she had the years stored in the amulet..."

"You thinking that if she took too much...went back to far, it might start affecting more than just the physical body...maybe the mind too; and with it…her memories and abilities or things she already learned...?" Bobby asked with curiosity.

"Why would a woman with the ability to be any age choose her mid-thirties or later instead of a twenty something age..." Sam asked rhetorically, "we traced that fortune teller's family history to the early eighteen hundreds...and what we could piece together on the amulets history it came into the family when the witch was in her thirties..."

"So you're thinking it maybe takes the caster back to what they were, what they knew at that age..." Bobby questioned, "but yer brother seems fine...he knows you-knows me...knows it was a witch what caused this..."

"Bobby, he's known about the supernatural his whole life...and he met you when he was six..." Sam said.

"Yeah, but if it truly de-aged his mind then he wouldn't know you...least not like you are now, he'd be looking for your four year old self..." Bobby countered, adding hesitantly, "...lookin' for yer daddy..."

Sam just shrugged, "maybe...I hope you're right...we don't know the full effects of the spell or how long it takes to be totally in effect...if he goes all the way back to his eight year old self..."

"Now, we got enough on our plate without you goin' and borrowing trouble..." Bobby countered.

The front door flew open with a bang, as a high pitched voice called out loudly, "got it Bobby..."

Raising an eyebrow at the noise, Bobby asked, "...and really...with the way that brother of yours acts normally how could we tell...?"

**/Supernatural/**


	2. Chapter 2

**School House Rock**

**Chapter 2**

After examining the amulet, Bobby had to agree with Sam's assessment as to the usefulness of the item…it was indeed cracked; so even if they had the spell, the "years" Dean gained would have nowhere to go, no way to be stored if they attempted to reverse the spell. None of them wanted to take the chance of where the free floating magic/years would go if they attempted to cast the spell without an item to capture the years.

Dean was beside himself with the news that a relatively easy counter to the spell was not an option, his rather colorful ranting soon degenerating into frustrated sobs.

Giving the older hunter a helpless look, Sam simply held his crying brother, rubbing his back, "it's okay Dean, I swear, we'll find something…we won't leave you like this…I promise…but ya gotta give us time to find a new spell…I know it's hard…but ya' gotta hold on just a little while longer…"

Pulling the sniffling boy away from him, Sam attempted to get his big, 'little' brother's attention, "can you do that for me buddy…just give us some more time…"

Giving one last sniffle, the boy slowly looked up and nodded.

Smiling, Sam said, "…well then…let's get to work…"

The afternoon drug on slowly as Sam and Bobby scoured through old tomes looking for anything that might work as a counter to the de-aging spell.

Looking out the window, Sam caught sight of Dean playing in the side yard with Bobby's Rottweiler, Rumsfeld. Dean's thirty year old self barely had the patience for research, and his eight year old self even less so...whining that he was bored less than thirty minutes into the search, causing Bobby to banish the troublesome boy to the yard.

Catching Bobby's eye and then nodding towards the window, Sam asked curiously, "It's affecting him isn't it…his mind is de-aging the same as his body? I've never seen Dean act like that…even as a kid, he never cried like that-never let anyone see him scared like that."

Bobby just nodded, "…from what I can put together and from what I've seen, it seems it takes on about an hour or so for each year the person gains…he went back about twenty years and it's been about fifteen hours or so…"

"Do you think he'll forget us…forget me…?" Sam asked.

"Don't know how he's gonna remember things…but we'll deal with it as it comes…" Bobby countered.

Sam just nodded absently, listening to his brother's laughter from the open window, finally asking casually, "Did Dean act like that when he was little...did he ever just-play...like a normal kid?"

Giving a heavy sigh and running a hand down his face Bobby got up and walked to the window, watching as Dean rolled around and played tug-o-war with the large mastiff...his childlike laughter floating in the open window, "He was a serious one, that brother of yours...even as a youngin' your brother acted like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders; but sometimes...when he thought no one was lookin' you'd see it...the kid he tried to hide..."

Bobby watched as a thoughtful look slowly crossed Sam's face, asking guardedly, "what's goin' on in that head of yours Sam...?"

"I don't know Bobby...Dean being like this...maybe...I don't know, maybe it's his chance ya' know..." Sam stumbled over his words, not quite knowing how to put words to his feelings.

Raising a suspicious brow, Bobby prodded, "his chance to what...Sam...?"

Looking the older hunter dead in the eyes, Sam said, "to finally get to be a kid...to do all those things he couldn't do because of the way we were raised..."

"What! You think this is a good thing...yer brother bein' zapped by a witch...?" Bobby exclaimed, "second childhood or not, I don't think yer brother would see it like that..."

"No...! Yes...well, maybe...I don't know what I mean..." Sam defended quickly, adding, "I just...I think he deserves to be happy for a while...especially-especially after dad...he's always taken care of me; guess I just want to return the favor: and he's certainly never let me do it before, but now...now, he doesn't have a choice..."

"Your brother is all about makin' his own choices...Dean does a lot o' things outa family loyalty...but still more...he does what he thinks is right; he don't let to many people tell him how he needs to act or what he needs to be doin'..." Bobby reminded Sam.

Sam snorted, "Don't I know it..."

Seeing Sam's wistful look, Bobby said, "Look, Sam...It's likely to take us a bit to find the counter to this spell; so, in the meanwhile we'll do what we can to give your brother this chance you want him ta' have...leastwise as much as the stubborn mule'll let us..."

Sam gave the older hunter a big smile, "thanks Bobby...I know it's not gonna be easy...adult Dean is a handful...this version...," Sam trailed off with a shake of his head.

Bobby nodded, understanding the sentiment behind the words then shook his head, "well, seeing as how your brother is likely to be stuck in that four foot body for a spell we need to be thinking about layin' in some 'kid' friendly supplies for him..."

Sam's brow rose in surprise, "never thought of that...he needs more clothes and food more suitable to a kid...beer and drive-thru won't cut it..."

Bobby nodded, not bothering to remind the younger Winchester that that was indeed what he and his brother were raised on, instead saying, "and if 'n his mind skips back to match his size then he'll be a' needin' somethin' to keep him occupied while we search up the counter spell..."

"Guess I need to take Dean into town and get him some things...while he seems to be in a good mood...," Sam said, '_and still remembers me enough to cooperate,' _left unsaid but clearly understood.

Bobby smirked, "good luck with that one...your brother's moods been all over the place…"

Sam set his 'puppy-dog' eyes to his mentor and asked innocently, "Hey Bobby, can you call Dean in and have him clean up a bit while I go upstairs and grab my keys and wallet...?"

Bobby leveled the younger Winchester with an exaggerated scowl, "you that afraid of a four foot version of your brother...?"

"Be back in a few..." Sam called, laughter in his tone as he quickly headed towards the stairs.

Bobby couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he headed towards the front door, "Dean, git in her a minute boy..."

Bounding around the house, Rumsfeld on his heels, Dean shouted, "yeah, Bobby..."

"Git in here boy and get yerself cleaned up..." Bobby called.

"Is it lunch time...?" the boy asked as he bound up the stairs.

"No...you and Sam are goin' inta' town...you're gonna be needin' a few things 'til we get all this mess worked out..." Bobby explained.

"Town...? What do I need...I don't wanna go anywhere lookin' like this...," Dean complained petulantly.

"I ain't askin' boy...now get in there...your brother will be down in a minute..." Bobby ordered, waving an arm to the door.

Kicking at the loose floor boards and peeling paint, Dean grumpily plodded into the house, grumbling all the way.

At the thresh hold of the kitchen, Dean turned as he heard Sam come down the stairs, whining, "Saa-mmmee...I don't wanna go to town...I look like an extra for munchkin land..."

Fixing a scowl at his petulant brother, Sam replied, "Dean...you need clothes and shoes...and we need to go to the store and lay in some supplies if we're gonna stay with Bobby for any length of time..."

"But why do I have to go...?" Dean continued to whine.

Giving a huff of frustration, Sam replied with forced patience, "Dean...I have no idea what size an eight year old wears and you're swimming in the clothes you got on…so, you have to try on the clothes and shoes..." seeing his brother gear up for another meltdown, Sam quickly added, "I'll let you pick out dinner tonight, how's that...anything you want…?"

Returning his brothers frustrated huff with one of his own, Dean finally groused, "fine...but I want steak for dinner...and pie...no, two..." Dean said with growing animation, as he waved his fingers in Sam's face, "...three, I want three pies...apple, cherry and peach."

Sam grabbed Dean's waving fingers in his larger hand, "whatever dude...we'll see what they have...now, go get in the car..."

Sam and Bobby just shook their heads as the overly energetic boy again bound out of the house, whooping and hollering at the dog as he went.

"Have fun with that..." Bobby commented.

"Yeah, Bobby..." Sam said, adding, "You need anything while we're in town...?"

"Just lay in plenty of grub for that brother of yours..." Bobby said, handing Sam some money.

"I got it Bobby..." Sam said, waving his hand at the money in Bobby's hand.

"Boy, we're doing this together for your brother...see if you can find that boy something that can keep him occupied..." Bobby said pointedly.

After another moment of hesitation, Sam reached out and took the offered money, "thanks Bobby..."

"Ya' better get yourself out there before yer brother drives off..." Bobby nodded toward the door.

Sam just smiled and nodded, dangling the keys from his finger for Bobby to see.

"How old was your brother when yer daddy taught him how to hot wire the car..." Bobby said.

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise, as he quickly headed towards the door, "damn...see ya' later Bobby..."

Sam's long strides brought him quickly to the open driver's side door to find his big, 'little' brother sitting impatiently behind the wheel of the car, "Dean, what'd ya' think you're doing...?"

"Hurry up Sasquatch...this was your idea, so let's go and get this over with..." Dean demanded, sounding like his 'old' self.

"Move over..." Sam said, pushing Dean over in the bench seat as he climbed into the car.

"What the hell Sammy..." Dean squawked.

"Dean, did you forget...you're eight, dude...no driving..." Sam pointed out impatiently.

Crossing his arms and slumping in the seat, Dean grumbled, "…this just sucks big time..."

After driving several minutes in strained silence, Dean reached over and turned on the radio, fiddling with the radio knob, grumbling, "…these stations are for crap..."

"Dean..." Sam shouted a moment later when Dean turned and got up on his knees and hung over the seat trying to reach the cassette box on the back seat, "damn it Dean, sit down...you can't crawl around the car like that when I'm driving..."

"Gotta have some decent music Sammy..." Dean snapped, yelping in surprise when he felt himself being jerked off the seat and plopped back into the passenger seat, "hey, didn't reach the tapes..."

Sam glanced at his brother and smirked, "Driver picks the music...shotgun shuts his cake hole..."

"No way Sammy...ya' can't use my own words against me..." Dean whined.

Sam just smiles, "Watch me..."

Dean scowled at his smirking little brother and again slumped into the seat, grumbling, "…this just really sucks..."

After a few minutes of angry silence, Sam started to feel sorry for his brother and said, "we gotta put gas in the Impala...when we stop you can get the cassette box..."

Dean bobbed his head and shot Sam a victorious smirk, causing Sam to sigh and roll his eyes, "you're a brat, ya' know that...?"

**/SPN/**

Dean wasted no time diving for his tapes while Sam filled the car...straggling in a few minutes later and calling with a loud voice, "Sammy, get me some M & M's, dude..."

"No Dean...you said you wanted pie with dinner...you're not getting both..." Sam directed.

"But Sammy, I'm hungry now...dinner is hours away..." Dean whined, leveling his best 'sad-sack' expression at his brother.

"Dean, you'll ruin your dinner..." Sam snapped back.

Dean just crossed his arms and stuck out his lip in a pout, catching the amused look of the young cashier, he said sadly, "You're always so mean to me..."

Sam, too, caught the cashiers look being directed at his brother and relented with a frustrated huff, "fine...get your M & M's..."

"Yeah...you're the best big brother..." Dean exploded, reaching for the biggest bag.

"Hold up dude...you want pie...you'll get the small bag...that will tie you over 'til dinner..." Sam warned.

Dean scowled at the reprimand, "I take it all back...you're mean..." but it didn't stop him from grabbing a bag of candy and tossing it on the counter.

Sam just shook his head at his brother's antics as he turned to the cashier, who commented sympathetically, "I've got two younger brothers, I know how it is...they can be a handful..."

Shooting a smirking Dean a pointed look, Sam replied, "…you have no idea..."

Grabbing his candy off the counter, Dean shoots out of the store with a backwards shout, "hurry up sasquatch...I'm starving..."

Finishing the transaction, the cashier looked out to the car where Dean was now sitting and practically inhaling his bag of M & M's, commenting lightly, "cute kid...looks like the little scamp has his big brother wrapped around his finger..."

Sam just shook his head with a snort as he followed the cashier's line of sight to his brother, and said with a small smile, "yeah, he does..."


	3. Chapter 3

**School House Rock**

**Chapter 3**

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the local Walmart, and Sam mused that perhaps that was the next monster they should consider for a "salt & burn"—the monster store that seemed to devour communities whole…leaving a bare husk of what used to be tight knight small towns.

Dean too was eying the big box store with trepidation and disgust, "really, do I really have to go in there lookin' like this…?"

"I can't very well bring the store out here…let's just go get this over with…you can change in the bathroom just as soon as we get you something that fits…" Sam said as he got out of the car, followed more slowly by his brother.

"Hey, Dean…slow down…" Sam yelled to his brother when Dean suddenly ran towards the cart corral, "what are you doing…?"

As Sam approached he watched as Dean pulled out a cart and was trying to steady it so he could climb into the back.

Sam grabbed the cart to offer support, and Dean quickly made his way into the back and plopped down with a grin, looking at his brother, "…ya know, never got to ride in the back of one of these…always had to put you in it so you wouldn't wander off when we were shoppin'…I swear, Sammy, everything caught your eye…"

Although it was meant as a jab, Sam only felt a pang of sorrow…just another seemingly insignificant 'rite of passage' his brother never got to experience; well that stopped now, as Sam was even more determined to give his brother that childhood he was denied, for as long as the spell lasted.

Giving a grin to match his brother's and grabbing the handle firmly Sam said, "well let's go then…"

Sam took the circuitous route the boys department as he watched his brother settle back in the cart and get comfortable (well, as comfortable as one could in a metal shopping cart), grinning like a maniac at the simple childhood pleasure of riding in the cart. He also noted that it made it easier to hide the fact that an eight year old was wearing adult clothes rolled up in an attempt to accommodate a child's body.

Finally coming to the boys department, Sam went to the wall of jeans and stood looking at them in awe…how many choices did a little kid need-really….? He was distracted from the wall of blue when Dean scurried over the side, "Dean, where you going now…?"

"Shirts, Sammy, look at all the neat t-shirts…." Dean exclaimed as he began pulling shirts out to read what was printed on them.

"Dean, get over here and let's see if we can figure out what size jeans you wear first…then you can pick out some shirts….and don't forget you need shoes…" Sam said.

"Fine…you take the fun outa' everything ya' know that…" Dean grumbled, but tossed a t-shirt in the cart as he came to stand by Sam and look at the wall of jeans.

Sam pulled out a few different sizes and held them up to his brother, finally handing him a few sizes and pointing to the dressing rooms, "come on, let's have you try these on…"

The clerk at the dressing room gave the bedraggled pair a curious look as they approached, Sam said, "he needs to try these on…"

"Okay, four of them…room three darlin'…" the older woman said as she directed Dean towards the cubicle with a wave.

"You need any help…" Sam called.

"Dude, I been dressin' myself for years…" Dean snarked loudly.

Sam just shook his head, meeting the curious gaze of the clerk, "we came to visit my uncle…only his clothes didn't seem to make the same trip we did…"

The clerk nodded in sympathy, "my sister took a plane trip…her clothes didn't make it either…"

Sam just nodded, pleased that his lie was so easily believed, before calling out to Dean again, "how's it going dude…?"

A few grunts and grumbles later, Dean called out, "the size eight fits the best…need some more of these…"

"Okay, just get out here and let's finish this…" Sam replied.

"If you're…uh, little brother wants…" the clerk gave Sam a hesitant look and Sam simply nodded to confirm that they were indeed brothers, "he can wear the jeans and t-shirt…I can just take off the tags and you can give it to them at the register…"

"Thanks, that would be helpful, we still have to find him some shoes…" Sam replied, calling to Dean to leave the clothes on and come out.

Now wearing clothes that fit, Dean's mood seemed more conducive to finishing the shopping trip and he ran over and grabbed several more t-shirts and threw them in the buggy before practically running to the shoe department.

As with the jeans, Sam and Dean found themselves looking at an entire isle of boys shoes, "guess we need to get you a pair of tennis shoes and maybe work boots…can't be too careful around the yard with all those junk cars Bobby's got…"

Dean nodded absently and pulled a few pairs off the shelf and plopped in the middle of the isle to try them on, soon settling on a pair of shoes and boots.

"Hey, we need to backtrack through the clothes department…you need underwear and socks…" Sam stated to Dean's horror.

"Gee, Sammy, say that a little louder…they didn't hear you up front..."

Sam just shook his head, "Dean, everyone wears underwear, what's the big deal…"

"Shut up…"

Turned out, to Sam's amusement, that Dean was pickier than anticipated at what kind of underwear his eight year old self would wear, "Dean, just pick something already…" reaching over to grab some dinosaur prints and wave them at his brother, "or I'll just throw these in the cart…"

"Like hell…" Dean snapped, quickly grabbing up a package of dark briefs and to Sam's amusement, a package with a Batman print.

"Okay we got pants, shirts, underwear…guess you need pajamas…and maybe a jacket…" Sam mused aloud.

"Geesh, Sammy, it's not like I'm gonna be this size forever," Dean groused, "…we don't need to buy out the whole damn store…"

Noting a few dark, disapproving looks directed his way by some nearby shoppers, Sam was quick to admonish Dean, "hey, language dude…we're in public ya know…"

Following his brother's line of sight to the other shopper's Dean just snorted, "yeah, Sammy, whatever…let's go…"

While Dean picked out a pair of lounge pants to use as pajama bottoms Sam hid a set of Batman pj's in the cart before saying, "…okay…let's find you a jacket then we can go pick up dinner…."

As Sam weeded through the overwhelming selection of fall/winter jackets wondering if he would end up having to come back later and get him brother a coat, Dean had wandered to the nearby toy isle.

"Hey Dean…" Sam started to say as he turned to show his brother a jacket, momentarily panicked when he didn't immediately see his brother.

Scanning the area quickly, Sam was relieved to see Dean the next isle over. Instead of calling out to his brother to admonish him yet again, he stood at the end of the isle and quietly watched as his brothers eyes scanned the wall of toys, occasionally reaching out to pick something up, then put it down a moment later.

A momentary rage was directed at his father as he remembered he and Dean looking longingly at the many toys in the blurred and nameless stores they passed through as children…their father almost always saying they didn't have enough money for such things or worse that it was a waste of time and money and that they should be more concerned with their weapons and training than playing. So, what toys the boys did manage to have as children were usually second hand, missing pieces or home-made.

Dean startled and quickly put the toy up like it was on fire as Sam came up and quietly asked, "Hey Dean…sorry; anyway, how 'bout this one…"

Dean barely gave the jacket a second glance, "yeah, whatever, can we get outa' here now…"

Sam was filled with heartache for his brother, even the second time around, the boy was convinced toys were a waste of time and money and wouldn't even consider asking Sam for one.

Picking up what Dean had quickly discarded, Sam said casually, "hey, we can get this too…after all, how many kids go shopping without being bribed first…might look suspicious if I tried to get out of here with all these clothes for an eight year old without a toy or two…"

Dean eyed Sam suspiciously for a moment and Sam was afraid Dean would blow him off, but in a shy movement the younger Winchester wasn't used to seeing from his brother, Dean reached out and pulled another toy off the rack and carefully laid it in the cart.

Giving his brother a smile he said, "How bout we go find some pie…?"

"Now you're talking, Sammy…" Dean said excitedly as he clambered back into the buggy.

**/SPN/**

The superstore had a grocery side so they didn't have to make a separate trip to another store for which

Sam was grudgingly grateful. He figured Dean's patience with the whole shopping experience was going to come to an end soon and he really just wanted to be done and back to Bobby's as quickly as possible.

They had made it through most of the store and were coming up on the drink isle…he would have to find something other than coffee and beer for his brother; but apparently Dean had different ideas about what was appropriate for an eight year old and scrambled out of the cart to grab a 12 pack of his favorite beer.

"Hurry up with the cart, bitch…this is heavy…" Dean yelled.

"Dean…no…" Sam yelled, snatching the cube from his brother's hands and putting it back on the shelf, aware of the curious and disapproving looks he was again getting from the other shoppers.

"What the hell, Sammy…" Dean barked out in surprise as he reached for the case again only to be taken back when Sam smacked his hand hard and said impatiently.

"Dean, I said no…now lay off…"

Dean held the stinging appendage tight to his chest, scowling at his brother with watery eyes.

"God, Dean, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hit you…" Sam apologized, "are you alright, let me see…I didn't hurt you did I…?"

Dean sniffled loudly and took a step away from his oversized brother, "I'm fine…can we go…"

"Dean, really, I'm sorry dude…let me see…" Sam asked again, taking a step towards his brother.

"I said I'm fine…" Dean ground out, "I just wanna go home…."

"Fine, okay…but just one more stop…" Sam said, seeing Dean about to protest he quickly added, "ya gotta pick out your pie at the bakery counter…"

Sam was relieved to see his brother instantly perk up and take off in the direction of the bakery…

Dean got three pies for dinner that night!


	4. Chapter 4

**School House Rock**

**Chapter 4**

"Dean, help me carry these bags in the house…" Sam called after his quickly retreating brother.

"Hey, Bobby…" Dean yelled out a greeting as he ran past the older hunter as Bobby was coming out of the house.

"Where's the fire boy…?" Bobby called as he saw Dean rush to the TV and flip it on before plopping on the old couch.

Coming off the porch to help Sam, he eyed the bags covering the trunk, "guess it was a success then…brother of yours didn't give you too much trouble…"

Looking toward the house, Sam commented non-committedly, "he certainly made it interesting…"

Following Sam's line of sight, Bobby asked, "What was the boy in such an all fire hurry for…?"

Sam just snorted and shook his head in amusement, "Batman…he found out there was a Batman cartoon marathon on…"

Shaking his head in equal amusement, Bobby commented, "well, least it will keep him occupied for a bit…least we can maybe get dinner a goin' before he starts rootin' around the fridge…"

They left Dean to his cartoons and soon had the bags in the house. While he was helping Bobby put the groceries away he called to his brother, "Hey Dean…come get your clothes and take 'em upstairs…"

When he didn't get a response, he exchanged a look with Bobby and gave a frustrated huff before going to look in the other room, "hey Dean, did you hear me…get your bags upstairs…"

"Yeah, okay…in a minute…" Dean said absently, his eyes never leaving the TV.

Coming into the living room, Sam stood in front of the TV, "hey, dude, come on Sammy, move it…"

"Dean, I asked you to take your bags upstairs…" Sam said impatiently.

"In a minute, geesh…not like they're goin' anywhere…" Dean grumbled, "…it can wait til the commercial…now move it Sasquatch…"

Sam gave his brother a frown and huffed, "fine, at the commercial come get these bags so Bobby and I can start dinner…"

Sam eyed his brother for a moment longer before turning back to the kitchen and Bobby, "I don't know if I can do this Bobby. I don't know how to deal with a kid…are they all this bratty or is it just Dean being Dean?"

Bobby gave a snort, "that brother of yours is certainly a handful, but I think it's just the kid comin' out in him…"

"So, it's not just Dean trying to drive me crazy…" Sam huffed as he plopped down in a chair.

"No, boy, all kids push their parent's buttons like that…" Bobby commented absently as he set about prepping the steaks.

"Parents…? I'm not dad, I'm his brother…" Sam said as he ran a hand down his face.

"Right now, you're the closest thing the boys got to a parent…and as much as I hate to admit to what you was a saying earlier…he's relaxed and acting like a real kid; never saw him like this the first time around," Bobby said.

Looking back into the living room, Sam watched Dean watching his cartoons and playing with his action figures, "god, this is hard…I worry about everything now; is he hungry, or cold…if he gets out of my sight when we're out in public…is this what Dean went through when we were growing up…?"

"I know you're feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this, but that brother of yours, he feels safe enough with what's happening…safe enough with you…to just be a kid…" Bobby said.

Giving a heavy sigh, Sam turned to the older hunter and said, "Then it's all worth it…if he can be happy for just a little while…"

"Don't worry Sam, he's still your brother…just look after him like always, the rest will work itself out," Bobby said, then giving a quick smile, he added, "and don't take none of his attitude…"

Sam snorted in amusement as he watched Bobby stalk into the living room, "you want dinner boy, you best be getting all that new stuff yer brother bought you on upstairs and outa' my kitchen…them cartoons 'll be there when you get back…"

Grumbling about grumpy old men, Dean never the less slid off the couch and retrieved his bags and plodded up the stairs.

"How'd you do that…?" Sam asked when the older man came back into the kitchen.

"I've had a little experience with stubborn youngin's…" Bobby said, "now let's get dinner going…"

**/SPN/**

Dinner went a little smoother between the brothers with Bobby there to mediate…gently guiding Sam in the finer points of keeping an eight year old with an attitude placated without being a push-over and letting the boy run rough-shod.

"I'm gonna spend a few more hours hittin' the books, you and your brother can get these dishes washed up and then you can get yourself ready for bed…" Bobby said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Bed…!" the boy exclaimed, "It's too early to go to bed…"

"Didn't say ya had to go to bed, just ta' get ready…," Bobby said evenly, "you and Sam can watch a movie or something…"

"I should be helping you out Bobby…" Sam interrupted.

"No, you just take care of short stuff this evening…you can come and help me later…" Bobby was quick to counter.

"Sounds like a plan…come on Sammy, I think the Batman marathon is still on…" Dean said, jumping up from the table.

Shaking his head with a small smile, Sam said, "Whatever you say dude…I'll wash, you dry…"

The boys made quick work of the dishes, and after a brief argument, Sam agreed to let Dean shower as opposed to a bath in exchange for leaving the door open in case Dean needed help.

Sam was amused to note that Dean had chosen the Batman pj's as opposed to the lounge pants when he got out of the shower, "ready dude…two more hours of Batman, then bed, so I can go help Bobby…"

"Geesh, I'm not a baby…ya' don't got to hold my hand everywhere I go…" Dean groused.

Taking a breath to reign in his mounting frustration at his brother's attitude and mood swings, Sam replied, "it's not that Dean, you're not you right now…you're eight; you need to take it easy…don't push this body…okay…you've been through a lot the past two days…"

"Fine, whatever dude…" Dean grumbled, heading for the door, "come on…its Batman…"

They sat on the couch watching cartoons, Dean's small body soon succumbing to the day's events. Even after switching off the TV, Sam sat with Dean pressed up against his side, his arm wrapped around his brother's small shoulders.

From the other room, Bobby watched as Sam made certain that his brother was deeply asleep, before he carefully pulled the small boy onto his lap and just held him close; his chin resting lightly on Dean's head.

Bobby would hold onto that scene of unabashed brotherly love in the days to come when things got tough for the brothers…starting with the next morning….


	5. Chapter 5

**School House Rock**

**Chapter 5**

a/n: finally… the chapter that give the story its name…now, EACH state has its own rules about enrollment, home schooling and kids visiting from out of state for an extended period of time during the school year…I'm kinda using regulations I'm familiar with in my own state and a mish-mash of laws on the books in other states to suit the needs of my story…_**In my state**_**,** if you can't prove your visit is temporary and that you are currently enrolled in a school "somewhere" or that you have filed paperwork with the board office to home school your child then you have about a week to ten days to get that kid enrolled in a local school or face actual jail time…

a/n: that said, keep in mind also, that each state has a different set of standards for parents that wish to home school. In some states you might actually have to have a degree, in others an associate's degree or some training will suffice and in still others any crazy-assed parent with half a brain can pull their kids out of public school and teach them god knows what….

a/n: if your state is different…so be it, but for my story this is how it's gonna be…so don't review/PM spouting the regs for your state…don't care !

**/Supernatural/**

A howling scream roused the Singer household in the early morning hours of the following day, as a panicked blur came barreling into Bobby's room.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Bobby grabbed the panicked boy, "what in tarnation is your problem boy…?"

"Sammy…Bobby, Sammy is gone…I can't find him anywhere…" the boy cried, "and where is dad, I don't remember coming here last night…where's dad and Sammy…"

"Now just calm yourself down...your brother and…" Bobby hesitated just a split second, deciding they would have enough explaining to do without letting the boy know his daddy was dead, "and your daddy are just fine…"

"Then where are they…Bobby, I'm supposed to look out for Sammy and I lost him…" Dean said, still in a panic.

"I promise yah, he's here and he's fine…" Bobby said as he slid to the side of the bed.

The attention of the old man and boy were redirected to the door when Sam came barreling into the room, his panic matching his brother's from just moments before, "what's going on…why'd Dean scream…? Dean…what's wrong?"

Sam was brought up short, confusion on his face when he attempted to approach his brother only for the boy to scramble away from his grasp and hide behind Bobby, "Dean, what is it…what's wrong…are you okay…?"

Staring at the giant man with open suspicion, Dean asked, "Who're you…? Bobby we got to find Sammy…"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at the younger Winchester, "guess we know the effects of the spell…"

"Spell…what spell…" Dean demanded, "Uncle Bobby what's going on…come on, we gotta find Sammy!"

Despite his suspicion of the tall stranger, Dean took small comfort that his uncle seemed to know the man and was comfortable enough with him to let him wander the house.

"Dean, now old are you…?" the stranger asked him quietly.

Dean looked at the stranger like he'd grown another head…he didn't know this guy and he was asking him stupid questions like how old he was…and he really didn't have time for this-not with his Sammy missing.

"Bobby….?" Dean both questioned and whined.

"Just answer the question Dean," Bobby directed the boy.

Realizing he wasn't getting any help at finding his baby brother until he answered the silly question he looked towards the stranger and answered, "I'm eight 'n a half…"

The boy was confused by the hurt look that passed over the stranger's face and even more confused when Bobby stood up, saying, "we figured it would happen…"

"I know… but it just makes things harder…" the stranger said sadly, looking towards Dean again.

Dean was taken back by the intense brown eyes, they reminded him of Sammy…how his little brother would study things so intently; 'wait….Sammy…he still needed to find Sammy….''

"Bobby…we gotta find Sammy…!" Dean again cajoled the older man, standing by the bed and pulling on Bobby's arm.

Disentangling himself from Dean, Bobby stood, "now just hold your horse's boy…if 'n you'd just settle down we'll explain everything ta' ya'…."

"What's to explain, Bobby, Sammy's missin'…we gotta find him…" Dean snapped impatiently.

"Dean…listen to me boy…yer brother's fine…" Bobby snapped back, waving towards the door he said, "now, both of ya', just git yerselves downstairs and let's straighten this out…"

Despite his panic over his missing baby brother, Dean knew better than to continue to harass the older hunter…if Bobby said his Sammy was alright, then he must be…but why wouldn't Bobby tell him where he was? Dean eyed the giant man with open suspicion as he passed by him on the way down the stairs, noting the man returned the look with one of sadness; Dean had to wonder…did this guy lose someone too?

Once in the kitchen, Sam plopped down in a chair while Bobby started coffee…Dean had no choice but to take a seat at the table and wait for the older man to explain things to him.

"Okay, boy, now things are gonna seem a little strange here for a bit but ya' gotta answer me some questions before we get your brother…" Bobby said.

"You know where Sammy is…?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded, asking the young boy, "now, what is the last thing you remember…before you came here…where were you and Sam and…and, your daddy…?"

Dean scowled at the older man, "I already told ya I don't remember coming here last night…did dad drop us off...is he on a hunt…?"

Bobby looked over at the big stranger, who, if possible, Dean noted, had an even more pained expression on his face, "yeah, yer daddy's on a hunt…dropped you two off late last night…"

The two men breathed quiet sighs of relief that Dean seemed to readily accept the explanation with a nod, "so what's he huntin'…?"

Bobby cocked his head, and sent a pointed look towards Sam. The previous night, the two men had discussed numerous ways they would tell Dean what happened…weighing what really happened and what was really going on in their lives at the moment with what they thought the eight year old version of Dean would likely be able to accept and handle.

"Well…uh, Dean…dad's on a hunt to track down a witch that…."

"You're dad's a hunter too…but what's that got to….wait, is your dad hunting with my dad…?" Dean asked, shooting the tall stranger an appraising look, "how come you didn't go…you're big enough; dad says I can hunt when I'm bigger…"

Sam just gave an amused snort and shook his head, "yeah, I'm big enough and yeah I hunt…with my brother…"

"Cool…so where's he….?" Dean asked.

"He's around…" Sam answered evasively.

Annoyed with the stranger evasiveness when it apparently has something to do with his dad and baby brother, Dean turned back to Bobby, asking impatiently, "Okay, Uncle Bobby enough, where's Sammy…?"

Noting the strange look that passed between the big guy and Bobby, Dean asked slowly, his tone laced with growing suspicion, "Bobby…does the witch dad's hunting…does it have something to do with why I can't find Sammy…?"

Giving a heavy sigh and running a hand through his hair, Bobby admitted, "yeah…the witch cast a pretty powerful spell and we're lookin' to find a way to reverse it…"

Terror overtaking him, Dean jumped form the seat, looking frantically around the room, "Sammy…? The witch did something to Sammy…that's why he's not here…"

Dean was getting highly annoyed with the uncertain, yet somehow knowing looks Bobby kept exchanging with the big guy, demanding angrily, "Bobby just tell me…"

"Not Sam, son…_**you**_…" Bobby finally said, "the witch cast a spell on you…"

"Me…I'm fine…no skanky ol' witch put a whammy on me…" Dean scoffed.

"Dean…the spell…it came from an amulet…" Sam started to explain, only to be cut off by Dean.

"How would you know, you weren't even there…I wasn't there…I don't remember some skanky ol' witch…"

"Yeah, I was there…" Sam countered, continuing the story, "you and I were both there…because, _**we**_ were hunting a witch that drained people's life force so she could use them to reverse her aging process…you fought with her…"

Backing away from the stranger a little and shooting Bobby an uncertain look, Dean declared, "no…you're lying…dad doesn't let me hunt…I didn't fight with some ol' witch…."

Sam just nodded his head and took the story up again, "we interrupted her in the middle of her spell…you fought her for the amulet…when she died," Sam gave a heavy sigh before he continued, "when she died, the years left in the amulet…they transferred to you…"

"To me…? No you're lying…I told you, dad doesn't let me hunt…I'm only a kid…" Dean yelled hysterically at the two men as he backed out of the kitchen, turning to run through the house yelling for Sammy.

Bobby and Sam exchanged startled looks before Sam took off after the panicked boy, Bobby hot on his heels.

"Dean, stop…just listen…we're not lying…" Sam called after his brother, his long strides easily overtaking the boy before he made it to the door.

"No…let me go, I've got to find Sammy…" the boy yelled as he fought Sam's hold.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam said bluntly, "I'm right here Dean…I'm Sam, and I'm right here…and I need you to listen to me…please…" releasing the struggling boy, Sam just fell backwards so he was sitting propped up against the wall, a lost and pained expression on his face _**and**_ in his tone as he begged the small boy, "please…Dean….just, please…listen to me…I'm your brother…I am Sam…"

Despite himself, Dean stopped his struggles and just stared at the distraught giant of a man…the familiar feeling washed over him again as he looked closely at the stranger's open and expressive eyes…taking a tentative step forward, Dean laid a hand on the strangers arm, "Sammy…?"

A slight smile appearing on his face, the stranger nodded, repeating quietly, "yeah, Dean, it's me…it's your Sammy."

Dean didn't know why he believed the tall stranger…the expressive, deep eyes, the shaggy hair…the voice; something told him that despite the ludicrous tale this man and Bobby were telling…it was the truth. Dean stepped up to the sitting man a laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Sammy, I'm here…tell me what happened…?"

The young boy didn't fight the strong hold when the tall man…his Sammy?-pulled him into a tight hug.

The guy was definitely clingy and emotional like his little Sammy…and after a moment he patted the man on the back, "uh…awkward dude…ease up…someone's got some explaining to do…"

Sam snorted and laughed wetly as he released the boy, "yeah…we got some explainin' to do…"

As Sam slowly stood, Dean followed with his eyes as the man just got taller and taller, finally commenting, "so if the witch whammied me I take it you're really you and I'm…" Dean held out his arms and looked himself up and down, "…I'm not supposed to be like this…"

Sam nodded, commenting wryly, "yeah…you could say you were changed some…"

"Okay…so tell me what happened…," Dean demanded as they took seats in Bobby's library.

The boy listened intently as Bobby and this tall version of his baby brother filled him in on the witch hunt, saying when it was over, "so, I'm not eight…I'm really supposed to be 28…? It's not 1987…? I'm supposed to be big…and we hunt with dad…?"

Sam nodded and looked over to Bobby, who handed Sam a folded newspaper; Sam then unfolded the paper and handed it to the boy, who scanned the banner and headlines…October 17, 2007…

Dean gave a whistle, "Damn…"

"Dean…!" Sam admonished the boy who just turned and gave him a snarky grin.

"Hey, I am 28 ya' know…."

Giving his big 'little' brother his bitch face, Sam replied, "yeah, dude, but right now you're stuck in an eight year old body…"

Dean's face fell and he asked, "but, we're gonna fix this right…I'm not gonna have to stay like this forever, right…dad's gonna fix it…Bobby…?"

Bobby nodded to the suddenly uncertain boy and said, "course we are…just give us some time to rustle up that counter spell and you'll be back to your old self in no time…"

"Okay then, I guess…" Dean replied with some uncertainty.

Gently grabbing his brother's arm, Sam said, "don't worry Dean, we'll get you back…can't hunt without my big brother, now can I…?"

Dean gave a small smile as Bobby said, "don't know about you two but I'm about starved…let's go rustle us up some breakfast…"

Dean's face broke out into a huge grin as he took off towards the kitchen, "I want eggs and bacon 'n toast 'n…."

Looking over at Sam, who was shaking his head as he watched his brother barrel into the other room, Bobby commented, "at least some things never change…"

**/SPN/**

Despite Dean's acceptance of the story about the witch hunt; as the day progressed it became obvious that Dean still had difficulties adjusting to suddenly being the 'little' brother and was still skittish and uncomfortable around this new, oversized version of his baby brother who was_** now**_ treating _him_ like the baby brother.

After breakfast, all three of them had gone back to the library to start researching, but for Dean, the full effects of the spell meant that his attention span now firmly rivaled that of an over-active eight year old; and the uncertain looks he kept sending towards Sam, and the restlessness of suddenly not having a little brother to tend too soon was driving them all to distraction. Soon Dean was back out in the yard with Rumsfeld…the laughter both soothing and shattering Sam's heart at the same time.

When a call came in late that afternoon to the salvage yard, Dean came running around the house, Rumsfeld at his heels to see Bobby prepping the tow truck for a run.

"Bobby, where ya' goin'…" Dean asked breathless from playing with the dog.

"Got a call for a tow…fender bender over on Tucker's Creek…." Bobby replied, "Normally, with what's going on and all I'd turn it down…but…"

Dean well understood, money was always tight for hunters; and those that actually managed to hold down real jobs needed to maintain that cover **and** that income…"yeah, Bobby…I understand…"

Bobby went back to prepping his truck and missed the uncertain look that passed over the young boys face as he looked back towards the house then back to Bobby.

"Uh, hey Bobby, can I come…" Dean finally asked.

"What…why…I won't be fixing it out there boy, I'll be towing a car back to the yard. You can help me with it then while that brother of yours has his nose in a book…" Bobby said absently.

"Yeah well, just thought I could help is all…that gu…uh, I mean, Sammy doesn't need my help…he apparently grew up to be a real geek…"Dean stuttered.

Bobby gave a huff, as much as it pained them to admit it, Dean was just not comfortable around Sam…still expecting his four year old brother to pop up…it was hard for the eight year old to reconcile the huge, twenty-four year old man with the baby brother his current state of mind remembered. And Sam's uncertain attempts at playing the big brother were falling flat for a boy who was used to taking care of himself.

"Fine…run in n' tell Sam you're goin' with me," Bobby finally said, adding, "and be quick about it."

Bobby had just started the truck when Dean came barreling back out of the house, Sam following close behind to stand at the open window as the boy climbed into the passenger side of the tow truck.

"You sure about this…" Sam asked.

"Its fine Sam…just a quick run over to Tucker's Creek…nothing you boys haven't done before. Thought you might like some piece n' quiet after listening to this one running around like a banshee all day with Rumsfeld…" Bobby explained lightly, sending a pointed look to the younger Winchester.

Stepping back, Sam replied, "yeah, sure…see ya' when you get back…"

**/SPN/**

It wasn't unusual for one or both boys to ride with Bobby on a tow job, they'd done it numerous times as kids when staying with the older hunter and they rode in companionable silence for a few minutes after Bobby had filled Dean in on the job.

Glancing at the boy riding beside him Bobby asked, "somethin' on yer mind boy…?"

Dean pursed his lips and gave a small sigh, "I don't know…he's a pain sometimes but…"

Nodding, Bobby finished the thought, "…but ya miss your brother…believe me, that Sam back there—he's missing his big brother too."

"I guess, he just doesn't act like my Sammy…." Dean commented.

"Well, it is a might different at that…but it is your brother…who he became when he grew up…"

"And that's just it, he's all grown up and I'm still eight…or was turned eight, whatever…" Dean complained, "but I don't feel any different…I'm still me…seems like everyone else has changed."

"When the spell gave you those years…it takes you back to that time…wipes out those memories so you can live them again…start fresh is as near as your brother and I can figure…" Bobby explained, "guess it makes it easy living all those decades…centuries even, without all that baggage…every few years it gives you a fresh start."

Dean just nodded, despite his age (then and now) he was already becoming well versed in the supernatural and absorbed all the new information he received like a sponge soaks up water.

"I know it's hard…but your Sammy is in there and he's trying…but he's not used to this big brother thing…so cut him some slack…okay….?" Bobby said.

Noting the serious countenance Bobby had come to associate with Dean at that age, the boy said after a few thoughtful moments, "I'll try Bobby…he may be gigantic, but he's still my baby brother…"

Bobby just nodded as he turned his attention back fully to the road.

They again rode in silence for a few more miles before Dean uttered in awe, "What'd dad and I feed the kid…I mean, come on Bobby…the guys a Sasquatch…"

At that Bobby had to laugh, "he did grow to be a big one…I'll give you that…"

Before Dean had a chance to make any further observations on his gigantic kid brother they came upon the accident that was blocking most of the two lane road. Bobby pulled in behind the accident and was soon out of the cab and surveying the damage; Dean a few steps behind him.

"Wow…they did a number on those babies didn't they…?" Dean said with a low whistle, suddenly looking around, a frown on his face, "wonder if anyone was hurt…?"

Bobby shrugged as he spotted the sheriff and made his way over to the woman, "Sheriff…"

"Ah, Bobby Singer…so they called you for this one…" the sheriff said, eying Bobby warily.

"Looks like you'll be needing more than one tow for this one…" Bobby replied, as he turned back to look at the three care accident, "so what happened…anyone hurt…?"

Shaking her head in frustration, "kids…texting…not watching the road…veered right into the other lane…car behind them couldn't stop in time…"

Scowling, Bobby said, "kids…ain't they supposed to be in school…?"

Now the sheriff smirked, "Oh, that's where it gets good…seems not only did they cause this accident doing something illegal like texting and driving…the car following them was Bud Granger…"

Raising an amused brow, Bobby replied, "Granger…the county truant officer…"

"Yeah, there's been a rash of vandalism around the county…kids skipping school to cause trouble…apparently Bud got a bead on this little group and was planning on hauling them in today…" the sheriff explained, "he is all fired mad about his car being nearly totaled…"

Bobby just snorted, "bet he is…man has the attitude of a wounded badger on a good day…"

"Hey…leggo…get off dude…" Dean's sudden shouts got both Bobby and the sheriff's attention and they turned to see an older, gray haired man with his hand firmly gripped around Dean's small arm.

Wasting no time moving up to intervene, Bobby said quickly, "Hey there Bud, unhand the boy…"

Giving Dean a little shake, the dour, pinch-faced man asked accusingly, "Singer…you know this boy…?"

"Yeah, he's my nephew…and I'll only ask you nicely, one more time, to unhand the boy…" Bobby said as he moved to take Dean's other arm and pull the still struggling boy towards him.

Granger unhanded the boy with a small shove towards Bobby, demanding, "why isn't this youngster in school…" peering more closely at Dean over the wire rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his nose, he continued, "looks to be…what…eight, nine years old…"

"I don't live here ya' ol'…" Dean started to say before being cut off by his "uncle".

"Dean…" Bobby said in warning, giving the scowling boy a little shake of his own before turning to the truant officer, "boy's right, Bud, he don't live here…he and his brother are only a visitin' for a spell…"

"Where you from, boy…?" Granger demanded, peering down at the boy.

"They're from Kansas if you must know…" Bobby supplied.

"Visiting you say…for how long…?" Bud asked skeptically, "-in the middle of the school year…?"

"Look, they're daddy, he travels all over the country, so the boys are staying with me for a spell 'til he gets back…" Bobby explained, expecting that to end the conversation.

"Unless I get documentation from his school in Kansas that he's registered and receiving some kind of educational services you're going to have to enroll the boy in school…" the man stated.

Looking at Bobby in horror, Dean exclaimed, "Bobby…no…"

Equally stunned by the sudden turn of events, Bobby said, "now Bud, we can surely work somethin' out here…ta' send the boy to school…."

Deciding to intervene before it got out of hand, Sheriff Mills asked, "surely we can work something out it the boys aren't going to be here long…" turning to Bobby, the sheriff asked, "so how long the boys staying with you…"

Bobby ran a hand over his scruffy face, an uncertain expression crossing his features—he had no idea how long it was going to take he and Sam to find the counter spell…days, weeks, and worse case…months. He looked down at Dean and answered sheepishly, "I don't rightly know how long it's gonna take their daddy to get back from this latest job…"

Giving a smug smirk, Granger took off his wire rims and set about cleaning them with a handkerchief, before saying, "end of the week, Singer…you get me proof the boy is receiving services from his home school or a certified teacher or he is to be enrolled in the local elementary school…"

The old man moved off towards his car as Dean and Bobby exchanged uncertain, and in Dean's case—horrified, looks.

"Bobby, what are we gonna do…?"

Shaking his head in disbelief at what had just transpired all Bobby could manage to say was…"Balls!"

**/ Supernatural /**

a/n: keep in mind this takes place early season two so Sheriff Mills doesn't know about _hunters_ or the boys…


	6. Chapter 6

**School House Rock**

Chapter 6

Sam was standing on the porch when the tow truck pulled in…'no, he wasn't worried about his brother, he just needed fresh air from being in Bobby's stuffy library…'

The scowls and furrowed brows raised red flags immediately as Dean hopped from the truck and stomped across the yard, up the steps and in the house; without so much as a 'how do you do'

"Dean…? Dean…what's wrong…?" Sam had asked the annoyed boy, and received no answer.

Turning back to the yard, his long strides quickly ate up the distance between himself and the older hunter, who was unhitching the car into the yard near the garage.

"Bobby, what happened out there? What's wrong with Dean…?" Sam asked.

"Bud Granger…that's what's wrong…" Bobby huffed irritably.

"Bud Granger…?" Sam questioned.

"Bud Granger is the county truant officer…his car…" Bobby said, as he nodded to the car he was unhitching, "man's as sour as they come…and can sniff out a truant kid like a Wendigo scents out lost hiker.

Sam gave a snort…recalling his and Dean's close calls with various truant officers as children. Giving Bobby a questioning look, he asked, "...what's that mean exactly…?"

Returning Sam's pointed look, Bobby gave a frustrated huff, "It means if 'n we can't prove your brother is getting schoolin' of some sort…we're gonna have ta' put your brother in…school…"

"What…! Put him in school…Bobby we can't do that…he's not really a kid…" Sam exclaimed.

"Right now he is…that spell put your brother back to his eight year old self…_**all**_ his eight year old self…" Bobby responded in kind to Sam's exclamation, adding more slowly, "and if 'n…" Bobby trailed off as he ran a hand over his stubbled chin.

"If what, Bobby…" Sam murmured worriedly.

Looking pointedly at Sam, Bobby said, "look, I'm not saying it's gonna turn out to be; but if we can't find the counter spell…"

"Bobby, no…"Sam protested

Holding out his hands to ward off Sam's protests, Bobby continued, "I'm not saying it's gonna happen…but if it does, if we don't find the spell—your brother is gonna have ta' grow up again…and that includes going back to school…"

Shaking his head and turning away, Sam said tightly, "I can't Bobby…I can't think like that. I have to believe that we're gonna find that spell…I can't…I can't lose Dean to this…"

With a heavy sigh, Bobby laid a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, "I know boy…I know…"

Looking up at the house, Sam said, "Guess I better go try to talk to him…"

"I'd leave the youngin' alone for a bit…'sides, what's there to say…it either happens or it don't…" Bobby said.

Sam shrugged, "I gotta do something…I've got to let him know we're doing everything we can…"

Now is was Bobby's turn to shrug, "he's your brother."

**/SPN/**

Sam stood at the door to their room, gently tapping on the partially closed door, "hey, Dean…can I come in…?"

Dean sat cross-legged on his bed, his back to the door, a pillow crushed tight to his chest. The boy gave a sideways glance towards the door and gave a shrug, "your room too…right…?"

"Yeah…" he agreed, waving his hand between the two twin beds in the room.

When Sam sat down across from him, Dean looked up and asked curiously, "we always share a room…I mean, I know I'm eight and all and you're going all 'big brother' on me; but when we come to Bobby's…when I was…when I was normal…we still share a room…."

At Sam's nod, Dean just shook his head and grinned, "Still afraid of those midget clowns, Sammy…?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and shrugged, willing to take anything Dean was willing to give him, as long as he was talking and not shooting him suspicious and guarded looks, "ha…ha, Dean…it's not that; it's just…well, we've always shared a room, guess we just never gave it any thought to get separate rooms when we're here…"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Dean asked quietly, "am I really gonna have to go back to school, Sammy…?"

Sam gave a huff and ran a hand through his hair, "honestly, Dean, I don't know…I'm gonna go into town tomorrow, find out what our options are…"

"We got so much going on already…" Dean said.

"I know…hey, won't be that bad…give you something to do while Bobby and I look for the counter-spell…" Sam put forth, "has to be better than sitting around the yard all day…"

"But I won't be sitting around…I can help…" Dean complained.

'Dean, no offense, dude, but you have the attention span of a….well, an eight year old…and now that your…in this body…you've lost a lot of the things you've learned about hunting in the last twenty years…including some of the languages we're gonna have to be reading…you didn't ever start paying attention to dad's Latin lessons 'til you were ten…" Sam explained.

"So, I won't help with the research…I can help Bobby in the garage…" Dean countered, "he's got at least three cars to work on…"

"Yeah, you can…you were well on your way to being able to break down an engine by this age…" Sam said with a nod.

"So, then I don't need to go to school…" Dean said pointedly.

"Dean, look man, I don't like it any more than you do, but we can't afford to bring too much attention on us…" Sam warned, "Remember what dad always said…"

"Yeah, yeah…blend in and keep your head down…don't draw attention to ourselves…" Dean grumbled, "But school…?"

Standing and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, Sam said, "hey, just let me see what options we have…" seeing his brother's scowl, Sam added, "hey, Bobby's got those cars in the garage…why don't you go out and help Bobby while I throw together something for dinner."

Perking up at the mention of dinner, Dean hopped up, "pie…any pie left…?"

"I think you left a few pieces…_after_ dinner…" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…just try not to burn the house down…" Dean teased as he flew out of the room and down the stairs, yelling for the older hunter before he was even out the door.

Sam just stood there and shook his head in amusement as he listened as his brother bound through the house and out the door. He was concerned about the mood swings his brother was experiencing…was that normal for an eight year old…did his brother act like this when he was this age the first time? The younger Winchester knew he needed to talk to Bobby before he tried to really navigate the mine field that was eight year old Dean.

**/SPN/**

Sam called Bobby and his brother in, about an hour, later to a simple dinner of burgers and fries and of course…pie. The way the boy shoveled it in was something that was very familiar to Sam and he watched his brother, disgust on his face, "Dean, slow down…geesh, it's not going anywhere…you're gonna choke yourself the way you're inhaling your food…"

Dean just shot his brother an exasperated look, "hey, ya' actually cooked something edible, dude…feel lucky we're eatin' this stuff at all…"

"Why don't you slow down and tell yer' brother what you've been workin' on out in the garage…" Bobby prodded.

"Oh, hey, yeah…it's so cool, Bobby's lettin' me do one the jobs all by myself…my first payin' job…" Dean said with pride.

"Really…must be some job is Bobby's letting you do it alone…" Sam praised, shooting a quick look to the older man who just gave a small shrug.

"No one can shimmy under a car like this one…that oil change will be done in no time…then you can git up there in the engine and change them spark plugs…" Bobby said.

Dean shot Sam another proud look, and Sam responded with a smile of his own, looking over at the older mechanic, saying with an exaggerated warning, and "better watch out Bobby, or Dean'll take over the business…"

Pinning Dean with a serious look, Bobby said, "I'm watchin' you boy…"

Dean just giggled at his mentor's over exaggerated, serious tone, "Ah, Bobby…you know I'd never take over your business…I'd still let ya' work here…"

Bobby reached over and ruffled Dean's hair, giving a laugh of his own, he said, "eat yer pie boy…then get yourself upstairs and cleaned up…you're covered head to toe in grease…surprised Sam let either one of us at the table…"

The last few bites shoved quickly in his mouth to another admonishment to slow down, and Dean was up and headed to the shower.

Sam watched his brother bolt up the stairs while Bobby got up and pulled two beers from the fridge, handing one to Sam before taking his seat again.

"So, you find anything today…?" Bobby asked.

Sighing heavily, Sam took a long pull off his bottle before answering dejectedly, "no…what few things I've come across so far that have anything to do with aging are all about giving the caster more years…not speeding up the process…"

"It's only been a couple days…we got plenty of lore to weed through…" Bobby said.

"I know…" Sam huffed, "it's gonna take a while…but now this whole thing with school…and Dean's really freaked out about it…"

**/SPN/**

Sam was in the study, flipping through one of Bobby's old tomes when Dean peered in; standing hesitantly in the doorway.

Sitting back in his seat, Sam looked over at his fidgeting brother, "hey, Dean…ready for bed…"

"Yeah…" Dean said with a shake of his head, tiny droplets of water flying around the room.

"Whoa, hold up, you get these books wet and Bobby will have your hide…" Sam teased.

Dean stopped and stood for a moment, his eyes wandering the room…it certainly had more books, stacked in precarious piles, than he remembered the last time he was here…or when he was eight…the first time, that is; man was this getting confusing. He was expecting things to be as he was used to…well, as his eight year old self was used to…apparently a lot had changed in the last twenty years; he just wished he could remember something of those last twenty years he had supposedly lived through.

"Dean…you okay…" Sam asked, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look at the end year old.

"Yeah, Sammy…just thinking…" Dean replied, his eyes settling on Sam, he asked with tentative hopefulness, "so, you…uh, you find anything to turn me back?"

Sam sighed and closed the book he had been reading, "nope…sorry, nothing yet…"

Dean just nodded, looking around the room again before saying, "so you grew up to be a geek huh…?"

Sam raised his brow sending a surprised look at Dean, his mouth opening and closing, not quite sure how to respond.

Dean watched in amusement, "geesh dude, you trying to catch flies or something…"

Sam snapped his mouth closed with a shake of his head, finally saying, "Shouldn't you be in bed or something…?"

Pulling a face, Dean shot back, "it's only eight-thirty dude…"

Looking up at the clock and running a hand through his hair, Sam replied sheepishly, "oh, uh…well…uh, what do you want to do…."

Dean cocked his head to one side and pinned the larger man with a thoughtful stare, "ya' know, ya' don't have to try so hard…I know how to take care of myself…I've been taking care of me and Sa…uh, me and you since forever…"

"Yeah, ya' have," Sam said with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, couldn't have been too bad; must have fed you, like, boxes of Wheaties…you're like as Sasquatch, dude…" Dean countered, not quite understanding this Sammy's sudden sadness.

Sam smiled, despite the size…despite what memories the spell took from his brother, his Dean was still in there. Standing and stretching cramped muscles, Sam said, "well, I guess it's my turn to feed you those Wheaties…get my big brother back…"

"Yeah, this sucks, I shouldn't have to be lookin' up at my baby brother…" Dean commented as his eyes slowly took in his tall brother.

Sam gave a snort, as he said, "yeah, well, sorry to break it to you, big brother but you'll still be looking up at me…"

"No way, man, I'm the big brother…means I'm supposed to be taller…" Dean countered stubbornly.

Sam just shook his head and smiled down at his brother, causing Dean to groan, "no way dude…that just sucks…"

Amused by his brother's pout, Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, "hey, let's go see what Bobby's stashed in the junk food cabinet…maybe we can put some extra inches on you this time around…"

Dean's face perked up and he shot out of the room, "I get dibs on M & M's…"

"Yeah, well, before you do that, go upstairs and bring down that bag on the desk…" Sam called as he followed more slowly out of the library, moving into the kitchen to pull out the junk food stashed in the cabinet.

He grinned moments later when he heard an excited whoop come from upstairs, causing Bobby to look up from his newspaper, "what in tarnation has got into that boy…"

Still grinning, Sam replied, "he just found the Batman video I bought…"

Bobby just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched the blur that was Dean Winchester come flying into the living room, "it's Batman, Sammy, a whole season…we gotta watch it…come on Sammy, bring the M&M's and the Cheetos…hurry up…"

Sam shot a look towards Bobby and briefly wondered at the older hunter's tight look, before loading up the junk food and joining his brother in front of the TV.


	7. Chapter 7

**School House Rock**

**Chapter 7**

a/n: okay…finally getting Dean to "school"…now, the 'requirements' I'm laying out for homeschooling are very strict and probably not applicable to most states (and I'm sure somewhere they are worse), but I need it to be this way to advance the story…wouldn't be much of a story if Sam could just "pretend" to teach Dean at home…and I'm OCD so I have to have a reason/explanation for anything that happens in my stories…

**/Supernatural/**

Dean looked up from the car he was helping Bobby with when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala coming into the salvage yard.

"Sammy's back…" Dean yelled, as he jumped off the stool he was standing on to reach into the engine of the car he was working on.

Dean grabbed a greasy rag to wipe his hands as he ran towards his brother, his steps faltering and his face dropping as he saw the pinched look on Sam's face. He didn't know this version of his Sammy very well, he may be older…and a gigantor…but this guy was still his brother; and if his "little" Sammy made that face Dean knew there was something wrong with his brother.

"Sammy, something wrong…?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam looked at Dean and gave a frustrated huff, and somehow Dean didn't think it was because he was covered in grease and oil.

"Let's go talk to Bobby…" Sam finally said.

"Okay…" Dean intoned slowly, allowing Sam to turn him back towards the garage where Bobby was standing, cleaning his hands on a rag.

Seeing Sam's look, Bobby knew they were about to get some bad news, "Sam, what'd ya' find out at the board office…?"

Giving another sigh and looking between Bobby and Dean, Sam loosely waved around the papers he held in his hand, "Dean could be home schooled…"

"Yes…" Dean crowed, pumping a fist in victory only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Not good…a child can be home schooled if the 'teacher' has an associate's degree or takes a required fifteen hour course offered by the state board of education…." Sam interrupted his brother's victory dance.

"So, then, take the class, Sammy…you can't make me go to school…" Dean interjected.

"Dean it's not just that…it also requires that the board send someone to check the child's progress and they also require a visit from CPS…to make sure the child isn't being kept home because of abuse or something…and make sure the child doesn't have any learning disabilities that might impact their learning…" Sam explained, casting a glance towards the older man.

"So what's all that mean, Sam…?" Dean demanded, looking between the two men.

Bobby was nodding his head slowly, understanding Sam's dilemma…if the board or CPS looked to closely at Dean's (soon to be forged) paperwork…pressed for answers concerning their missing father…or sent someone to the house to get a glimpse of the books, weapons and other hunter necessities; there would be a chance that Dean could be removed from the home.

On the other hand, having the boy out of their sight, knowing what was out there, was not an ideal option either. While Dean already knew a lot at this age about what his father did, about the supernatural world, he had not yet really had any kind of weapons, fighting or self-defense training…so his size, lack of training and 20 years of lost memories made the boy a target for the Winchesters enemies, should any of them catch wind of Dean's current plight.

"So what're you gonna do…?" Bobby finally asked.

Shaking his head, Sam replied, "I don't know Bobby…neither option is good…" Sam ran a hand through his hair, "I can take the class, that's not the problem…"

"So, I can stay home…" Dean asked slowly, finally demanding impatiently, "damn it Sammy…what's the problem…why are we even worrying about all this…not like I'm gonna be like this forever, you 'n Bobby are gonna find that spell and I'll be all grown up again soon anyway?"

"Dean…!" Sam chastised with an impatient roll of his eyes, though a small smile curved is lips. This may be an eight year old Dean, but he was well on his way to being the snarky, impatient big brother he was used to dealing with-however, that attitude from an eight year old, not so tolerable.

Sam reminded himself again to ask Bobby what he remembered about his brother at this age before giving an impatient huff of his own, his hand again running through his hair, "…the problem is…until we find the counter-spell we really don't need a whole bunch of people snooping around, asking question; now taking the class isn't a problem. The problem is that until I complete the class, I can't home school you…and the class takes about three months…"

"Three months…three months…!" Dean exclaimed, demanding excitedly, "so what do we do while you're getting your geek on…?"

Pursing his lips and shaking his head, Sam looked his brother dead in the eyes, "it means…you go to school…"

"No…no, you can't be serious, I don't want to go to school…what about the spell; what it wears off while I'm sitting there reading Dick and Jane or adding two plus two…"Dean ranted, "we can't have people seeing that…me poofing back to my big self…you said I was 28…I can't go back to school…"

"Dean, right now, you are eight years old…in body and mind…it didn't just take your size it took all your memories…everything you've learned over the last 20 years…" Sam reminded his brother.

Folding his arms petulantly, Dean growled, "how do you know…you don't know what's in my head…!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam grumbled quietly, "nothing at this point…"

"Hey, I heard that…" Dean exclaimed, his hands going to his hips as he sent a scowl towards Sam.

Bobby intervened at this point, saying carefully, "what about when you woke up yesterday…you didn't even recognize your own brother…no if 'n you still had all your memories intact you wouldn't be forgetting Sam here…"

Dean's scowl twisted to a frown and his brow furrowed in thought, "hey, he's like, huge…anyone would be afraid to wake up next to gigantor here…"

Sam just rolled his eyes again as he took in and let out a heavy breath, saying, "okay…make you a deal…you prove to me that you remember anything from the last 20 years…about hunting or about school and I'll find some way to keep you home…"

"Sam…?" Bobby warned only to be waved off by the young man.

"Now you're talking…" Dean crowed in victory, "so how ya' want to do this…?"

"Simple, when you were 19 you took the GED, so I find you an on-line practice test for you to take…you got an 86% on it the first time…so, you get another 86 and we'll talk…" Sam explained.

Dean eyed his big, little brother suspiciously but slowly agreed.

Nodding, Sam continued, "and Bobby here will quiz you on some of the monster lore and hunts we've been on…."

"Okay…" Dean answered a little more enthusiastically.

Sam nodded, looking over at Bobby, who had a skeptical look on his face, "after dinner tonight…we can start. It's Thursday, they said I could wait 'til Monday to enroll you…"

"Won't be need to Sammy…" Dean exclaimed, throwing down the greasy rag.

/SPN/

Sam climbed out of the car and began walking towards the front of the building, only going a few steps when he realized Dean hadn't got out of the car.

Turning with a huff, Sam called, "Dean..!"

For his part Dean just sat in the passenger side of the Impala; stone-faced, petulant…and unmoving.

Walking back to the car, Sam yanked the door open, again calling to his brother in exasperation, "Dean…get out of the car…now."

"No…" Dean snapped.

Looking sky-ward, praying for patience, Sam again intoned more threatening, "Dean…we already talked about this…"

Finally looking up at his brother, Dean growled, "you cheated…"

"No Dean…you didn't score high enough on your tests…"

"Who knows that kinda stuff…really….who uses that stuff…those questions weren't fair…" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, you knew it all before…kinda the point remember…" Sam reminded, though he couldn't help but be impressed, that despite his age, Dean had scored nearly 15% on the GED practice test.

"And, Uncle Bobby…I mean, where did he get his lore…" Dean continued to rant as he turned in the seat to face his brother, "vampires*…really…next you'll be asking me about Bigfoot and unicorns…"

"Dean…we have fought vampires…and no, there isn't a Bigfoot…it's called a Wendigo, and yes, we fought one on those too: just proves what you've lost: everything Bobby asked you about, we have encountered, " Sam replied, taking a step away from the car and again demanding, "get out of the car…we're already late."

Arms still folded petulantly, Dean eyed the school with a scowl before turning to his brother, and "at least we're bad-ass hunters…to go against all that…"

With forced patience, Sam replied, "yes Dean, we're bad-ass hunters, and if you'd like to be that again I need to get back and help Bobby with the research…so can we please go…"

Grumbling, Dean finally crawled from the car, eying the school like it was a monster to be taken out, "still don't see why we have to do this…you and Bobby will find that counter-spell any day, we went through all this for nothin'…."

Fed up with Dean's continued attitude, making an already difficult situation worse, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and whirled him around, "Look Dean, we've had this discussion…we can't afford any attention; come on man…do you want CPS to take you away from me…I'm doing the best I can here. I promise we will get you outa' this as soon as we can…but until then, we have to keep our heads down. A couple days…a few weeks maybe…and if it comes down to it, in three months, it you're still like this, I'll have that damn class and you can stay at Bobby's…"

He was still trying to find his balance in all this…reconcile what his eight year old self knew against, for him, was a glimpse into his future. And although this giant version of his Sammy was kinda scary sometimes, Dean could still see traces of the little brother he knew in the man standing in front of him-kicking in his "big" brother genes. Seeing the look of frustration and even some fear on his little brother face, Dean finally relented, "okay, Sammy…look, I know you 'n Bobby are tryin'…and I'll try to do better, I promise…"

"Thank you Dean…just do the best you can, okay…" Sam said with a grateful nod.

Dean just nodded, and turned to the school, sighing heavily and hoisting his new backpack on his shoulder, "let's get this over with…"

**/Supernatural/**

*Remember…until S2 the boys thought vampires were a myth, until they went after the "colt"

a/n: I'm finding it hard to write "8-year old" Dean and not make him sound like his normal self…seeing as how his normal self usually acts like a snarky 10 year old…hope its working….


	8. Chapter 8

**School House Rock**

**Chapter 8**

a/n: while I've changed all the names to protect the guilty (ha ha) I am basing the school and staff on the school I currently work in…

**/ Supernatural /**

Dean and Sam entered the small school and immediately sought out the office.

"Uh, hi…I'm Sam Winchester…I'm here to enroll my brother, Dean…" Sam said to the secretary.

"Oh, yeah…we got the call from the board office…heard you had a run in with ol' Mr. Granger," the secretary commented off-handedly as she reached over and pulled out a file, "I'm going to need Dean's birth certificate and shot records…"

"Here they are…" Sam said, handing over the forged paperwork. The young hunter was forever amazed at the endless contacts Bobby had. The forged papers had been over-nighted to them over the weekend by some guy Bobby would only identify as Frank.

Despite trusting Bobby, Sam was none the less relieved when the secretary only gave the documents a cursory glance before placing them in a file.

"Are we going to get any records from your brother's old school…?" she asked

Sam pursed his lips, and frowned, "that may take a while…see our dad moves around a lot for his job…and Dean has been to a couple of different schools…"

The secretary nodded, "just let the counselor know and she'll help you contact the other schools…"

Sam just nodded as the woman handed him the file, "take this around the corner to the counselor's office…she'll take care of the rest of the paperwork and get Dean settled in his new class…" turning to Dean, she smiled, "welcome to Kiser Elementary, Dean…hope you like it here—I know you're getting a really good teacher…the kids really like her…"

Dean just gave a little smirk, grumbling as Sam led him from the room, "not likely…"

"Dean…" Sam hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tryin' Sammy…." Dean grumbled.

Sam tapped on the partially closed door and peered in to see an olive skinned young woman with long black hair look up with a smile. She immediately rose from her seat to greet them, "you must be our new student…third grade, right…?"

Sam returned the smile and nodded, "yeah, my brother, Dean…"

"Hi Dean, I'm Ms. Cottrell…" the woman said cheerfully.

"Yeah…hi…" Dean grumbled in reply.

Sam gave his brother a pointed look, "Dean…"

"That's alright…it has to be hard coming to a new school…and all the way from Kansas…" Ms. Cottrell said, taking the file Sam handed her.

"Yeah, we're staying at our uncles for a while, he's helping me take care of Dean while our dad is out of the country…" Sam explained.

"Military…?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, he's a marine…" Sam said.

Ms. Cottrell nodded, "that's so great that you can be there with your little brother…"

Sam shrugged, "we'll our mom died right after Dean was born…it's just us, now…"

They had decided over the weekend to keep the lies as close to the truth as they could…to help Dean keep everything straight and to make for less forged paperwork.

Closing the file drawer, the counselor asked, "well, we're glad you're here, and if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always come to my office…now, you ready to meet your new teacher…?"

Dean just rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever…"

Ignoring the boy's attitude, Ms. Cottrell said, "Follow me…"

**/SPN/**

"Mrs. Harris, hi…just wanted to bring down your new student…Dean Winchester…" Ms. Cottrell said as the three entered the classroom.

"Hi Dean, I have a seat ready for you right over there," the teacher said, pointing to a seat near the back, "I put all your books you'll need on your desk. Now, we're just finishing up our reading lesson and getting ready to have our morning break…" turning to the class, the teacher said, "guys, this is Dean…at break why don't some of you guys show his around the room and bit and tell him about our class…go ahead and go to your seat, I'll explain about your assignment book this afternoon."

Dean shot Sam one last petulant look before shuffling to his seat and plopping down heavily, doing his best to ignore the twenty pairs of eyes that were following his every move.

"Here's his file..." Ms. Cottrell said.

As the murmur's in the room started cresting at a dull roar, Mrs. Harris called the class down, "excuse me…but it isn't break time yet, you still have ten minutes to work on your study guides…so get busy…Amanda, show Dean what story we're working on this week, please…Dean, just start reading over the story for now…"

Dean just gave a sigh and rolled his eyes as the girl next to him stood up and began flipping through his book.

Mrs. Harris motioned for Sam and the counselor to step out in that hallway.

"Look, I'm sorry for the attitude…I've already talked to him…" Sam started to explain.

Mrs. Harris just gave a gentle smile, "he'll adjust…its not easy coming into a new school. So, are we coming from another school in the area or did you just move here?"

"Uh…yeah, we're staying with our uncle…my dad is overseas…in the military…" Sam went through the lie again.

"Ah, that has to be tough on a kid...dad away and a new school," Mrs. Harris said with a nod, asking, "…so, you're his brother?"

"Yeah, his brother…our uncle can't handle him alone, so I'm taking some time off from college, we're both staying with him for the time being…" Sam explained.

Mrs. Harris nodded again, "Just give him some time to adjust…if there are any major problems I'll call you, but I really don't for-see any; kids will be kids, and my policy is' no news is good news', I don't call parents over every little thing. When they are here they are my responsibility, when they get home, there yours. If you have any questions, just leave a message in the office and I'll get in touch with you…" Mrs. Harris explained confidently, "oh, and, anything else…any allergies or anything I need to be aware of…IEP…504…?"

"Uh…no, none of those things and Dean's not allergic to anything…" Sam said, giving a smirk, "except maybe homework…"

Mrs. Harris returned the smirk, an amused twinkle in her eye as she replied, "don't worry, I'll cure him of that little allergy in no time…we have at least one assignment every night," she then held a staying finger and stepped back into the classroom, "I'm hearing an awful lot of noise for an individual assignment…we're not working with a partner right now…five more minutes on that study guide if you want your break this morning…"

The dull roar settled back down to tapping pencils and shuffling papers as the teacher stepped back out into the hall, "I'll be sending home a stack of papers for you to go over with your brother tonight…class rules and emergency forms and the like, please go over it with him so you are both aware of the classroom expectations…have him bring them back, signed, tomorrow…he'll also have an assignment book that will need signed nightly…"

Sam's eyes grew wider as the teacher went over the things he would need to do for Dean, nodding mutely as he tried to remember it all; all the while wondering if this is what Dean had felt every time they were enrolled in a new school. Sometimes their dad would already be immersed in the hunt and Sam vaguely recalled that it was Dean who often went through his backpack every day and went through his school papers…was Dean really doing all this for him when he had still been a kid himself?

Flipping open the file to give it a quick glance, Mrs. Harris asked, "Oh, and before you leave…will Dean be bus or rider…?"

"Uh…I guess I'll be picking him up…at least for this week…" Sam said with uncertainty, "I don't know about the buses…?"

"You're staying at Singer Salvage, right…out Route 18…we do have a bus that runs that way…Dean can ride the bus if you want…" Ms. Cottrell said.

"Maybe…but I think I'll pick him up this week…" Sam said.

"Well the pick line is at the side of the school, you need to be here at two fifteen…will anyone else ever be picking him up…?" Mrs. Harris asked.

Shaking his head, Sam replied, "only our Uncle Bobby…you'll recognize the tow truck; but it will be mostly me…"

"Okay, that sounds like everything…see you this afternoon…" Mrs. Harris said, giving them both a nod before stepping back into the classroom and Sam heard her telling to the students, "books up…break time…and don't ask ten minutes after break is over to go to the bathroom…go now, why you have the chance…"

**/SPN/ **

Dean sat in his seat and watched as all the kids jumped from their seats and darted for various areas of the room, some even going out the door. His eyes quickly cataloged all the activity going on around him, several students got out games, others went for the several computers set up in the back of the room, still others were searching through books on a book shelf or sharpening pencils.

He sat up straighter in his seat and warily eyed the three boys that approached his desk.

One of them, a small dark headed one gave a small wave, "hi…I'm Chad…that's Mitchell, but we just call him Mitch," the boy introduced anther small boy with blonde hair.

"I'm Sam…"the tallest of the three said causing Dean to snort loudly.

"What…" the tall boy scowled.

"Nothin', Sam is my lit…big brother's name, 'xept I call him Sammy…" Dean said.

"You mean that real big guy that came in with you…that's your brother…?" Mitch asked in awe, "man he was big…you call him Sammy?"

"Yeah, gigantor…but he's just a big geek…" Dean replied with a smirk when the other three boys snickered.

"So what school you from…?" Chad asked.

Dean shrugged, "none really…my dad, he moves around a lot…haven't been to school for a while…Sammy _**made**_ me come…" the last said with a scowl towards the door.

"What…no way…lucky, I wish I didn't have to go to school…" Mitch said.

"It's only for a little while, 'til my dad finished the job he'd doin'…he's, uh…in the military…" Dean stuttered, almost forgetting the cover story they had worked up, "then I am so outa 'here…"

"So what's she like…this teacher…?" Dean asked curiously, wondering how much effort he was going to have to put into this charade.

The boys glanced over to Mrs. Harris who was explaining something that one of the kids had pulled up on the computer.

"Okay, I guess…" Mitch replied with a shrug, "she's really goofy sometimes, she can do voices for the characters in our reading stories and she always tell funny stories an' makes dumb faces: oh, an' she's really afraid of spiders…she even know the name of all the cartoon characters on Nickelodeon…"

"…and you should see her when the smart board doesn't work…she gets all panicky and just starts pushing buttons on her computer…" Sam said with a grin, causing the other two boys to laugh.

"But, man, don't make her mad…last week I get ten checkmarks…I didn't get break for the whole week…" Chad said ruefully.

"Checkmarks…?" Dean questioned.

"When ya' break a rule or don't do yer' homework or…" Sam started to explain only to be interrupted by Chad.

" 'specially if you talk too much…she hates having her class interrupted…" Chad interjected knowingly.

"Yeah, then you get a checkmark…and if you get to many ya' don't get to go the semester party…" Sam finished.

"So, you making some friends…" Mrs. Harris's voice sounded above them and all four boys turned to the teacher, "thanks for helping Dean out guys…about five more minute before we start math…why don't one of you show Dean where the bathroom is…"

"I will…" Chad and Mitch exclaimed.

Mrs. Harris just shook her head, "one…it only takes one…don't need a whole herd of elephants tromping down the hallway…"

The boys exchanged looks before Sam said, "I'll do it…come on Dean…"

**/SPN/**

The rest of the morning was spent with a math lesson and Dean was nearly board out of his mind as the teacher went over two digit addition, explaining to the class how to carry sums from one column to the next. By eight years old, Dean was already adept at reading road maps and helping his dad calculate routes and mileage-two digits…really, Dean could already add four digit numbers in his head.

Dean rested his head on his hand as his eyes wandered out the window towards the playground where a group of children were playing some kind of racing game under the watchful eye of some old, bald guy…Dean figured it must be the gym teacher.

"Hope we get to go out for gym today," the girl next to him whispered, her eyes tracking the activity outside like Dean.

"We have gym today…" Dean asked, perking up a bit at the prospect of not being stuck in the classroom all day.

The girl nodded.

An hour later the teacher declared an end to the torture session known as mathematics, but not before writing the homework assignment on the board to the collective groans of the class, "I can always make it two pages…"

The class quickly straightened up with quick shakes of their heads and small waves of their hands, throwing out comments like, "that's okay, ones enough", "we're good", "no, no more…"

"Books up…go wash hands and line up…" Mrs. Harris directed, picking up a bag.

**/SPN/**

Lunch and recess, two subjects Dean excelled in…and it wasn't long before he forgot to still be mad at his brother for dropping him this living hell as he tore around the playground, laughing and chasing around with the boys from his class.

Recess was followed by a quick science lesson on rocks and minerals, the teacher showed a video and then went through the steps for mixing the chemicals and pouring the solution over a rock so the class could watch their own crystals grow over the next two days: promising the class that over Christmas she would show them how to do the same experiment with sugar…to make edible crystals and snowflakes.

"Get out you assignment books…" Mrs. Harris directed the class, "reading workbook page 37 on cause and effect, spelling page 42 and don't forget your math worksheet. As soon as you get it written down, check your mailboxes then get coats and book bags…"

Mrs. Harris then came back and showed Dean how to fill out his assignment book, then showed him his mailbox where returned assignments and notes home would be places, before finally walking him to the hall to let him pick out a locker.

"When you come in tomorrow, I'll have an index card on your desk…write your name and decorate it however you want and we'll put it on your locker just like the other kids have done," Mrs. Harris told him, adding, "there are a lot of papers in your notebook that your brother needs to read over and sign…so try to make sure he does that and bring them back tomorrow…"

Dean snorted, "don't worry my geek brother loves to do that stuff…"

"Okay…you make him do his homework while you do yours," Mrs. Harris replied with a small laugh, "now let's see if everyone is ready for their pullouts…"

**/SPN/**

Dean could have definitely done without the music class…he had no interest in anything that wasn't his dad's classic rock and the lesson that day was to take any well know Christmas song tune and change the words for the upcoming holiday of Halloween. Ms. Sutter's declared it to be a contest…for the scariest and funniest. She assigned them three to a team and he found himself working with Sam, Amanda and a kid from his class he hadn't met yet…Stanley.

"Just pick something I don't care…" Dean grumbled, he didn't have the same carefree, excited attitude for the holiday his classmates had; he knew those monsters and ghosts the kids joked about were anything but funny…

"Come on Dean…ya' gotta help," Amanda complained.

"Fine, you pick the dumb old song and I'll write the words…" Dean snapped, adding with a smirk, "we can make it about a Wendigo…"

"Wendigo…what kinda monster is that…" Sam asked.

"It's a big ol' deformed guy who got turned into a monster 'cause he ate people…and he's got gray skin and big-as…these big claws for fingers…and he can run so fast your dead before you even know what hit you…" Dean was starting to get into his description that his uncle has quizzed him on that weekend, failing to notice the uncertain and horrified looks his classmates were giving him, "then it take you back to its lair to eat you later when it gets hungry…"

"Eeww, that's gross…I want a funny song…" Amanda complained.

Dean just shrugged when he saw his groups scowling faces, "fine…whatever…I don't care…."

**/SPN/**

Phys-ed proved to be more to Dean's liking and he won every race he ran that day…after all, when you occasionally actually had to run for your very life against things that wanted to kill you…running in a race against some kids was a cake walk.

Finally the day was over and Dean found himself in line with the other kids waiting to go out to the cars of their waiting parents.

"I need all the third grade walkers over here in their line, come on, let's go…" Mrs. Harris directed not only her class but student walkers from the other third grade class, calling out to Dean, "Dean, your brother is picking you up all this week, so you'll get in this line everyday…"

"Gotcha…" Dean called back.

**/SPN/**

Sam had been sitting in the Impala for the last forty-five minutes waiting for his brother, worry about how his first day went; so much so that Bobby had finally sent him out to pick Dean up nearly two hours early when the older hunter realized Sam had been "reading" the same page, in the same book, for an hour.

"Yer' brother is gonna be just fine, Sam…the school'll give us a call if 'n anything happens or that brother of yours gets hisself inta' too much trouble…" Bobby tried to reason with Sam…"

"I know Bobby, it's just…I know he was a little scared about all of it…he was doing all the things my Dean does when he's scared about something…" Sam countered with a sigh.

So in the end, Bobby gave up getting any work out of Sam while Dean was gone, and sent him back to town, "and pick the boy up some pie to go with supper tonight…he might need a pick me up after his first day…"

Sam ended up picking out two pies at the local grocery story before finding himself sitting outside the school, nearly an hour before dismissal.

As kids began flooding out of the school, Sam craned his neck to try to find Dean in the mass of little bodies, finally just stepping out of the car to get a better vantage point.

He needn't have worried. While Dean may have been lost in the sea of children pouring from the side door, Sam wasn't hard to spot, easily a head taller than most of the other parents there to pick up their kids.

Sam smiled in relief when he heard his brothers yell and saw the boy barreling towards him, "Sam…hey Sammy…"

"Hey, ya Dean…how'd it go…?" Sam asked.

"I've got homework already…" Dean grumbled, hoisting his backpack more firmly on his shoulder, "can you believe that…?"

Sam just snorted and shook his head, "it's not really 'already' Dean…it's October; school's been in for six weeks…"

"Yeah, well, it's only my first day…." Dean grumbled, suddenly perking up with a smirk when he added, "but Ms. Harris, she says you got homework too…got a bunch of forms ya' gotta fill out…"

"Yeah, well, we'll both sit down tonight and do our homework, how's that…" Sam said.

By this point, Mrs. Harris had caught up with the students, at their designated spot, "ah, Mr. Winchester…Dean had a pretty good day today…"

Dean nearly doubled over as he began laughing, "Mr. Winchester…he's not a mister he's just Sammy…"

Mrs. Harris just raised an amused but questioning brow while Sam just shook his head, "it's just Sam…really…"

"Okay…Sam, then…did Dean tell you about your homework tonight…" she asked with a wink towards Dean.

"Yeah, I told him…bet I get mine done first…" Dean interjected.

"I want to hear who won, tomorrow…" the teacher said, ruffling the boy's hair, "see you tomorrow…."

"See ya'…" Dean said, "come on Sammy let's get outa here."

/SPN/

Bobby was back out in the garage, working on the car from the wreck the previous week, when the Impala pulled in and Dean shot from the car and made his way over to the older hunter.

Looking up, and wiping his hands on one of those ever present, greasy hand towels, Bobby looked the boy up and down, commenting, "well, looks like you survived you first day…don't look like I'll be needin' to salt an' burn yer bones on this one…"

Scowling as he dumped his backpack and picked up a nearby wrench, Dean countered, "it was close Bobby…some monsters aren't all fangs and claws…some are just boring old math…can a person die of boredom…bet there's some kind of boredom monster that just roams around a school, waitin' to pick off suffering kids…"

Bobby just chuckled and looked towards Sam, who had followed Dean to the garage. Dean turned towards his brother, "we need to look it up…it has to be a monster…really…."

Sam just smiled as he reached for Dean's discarded backpack, saying, "Yeah, Dean, I'll get right on that between researching the counter spell and taking the board class…and getting a job…"

That got both their attentions as Bobby and Dean exchanged a quick look before they both tried to talk at once…

"Job, what'd you need a job for…ya' mean a real job…?" Dean exclaimed.

For his part, Bobby was a little more subdued in his questioning, "Job? Don't you think we have enough going on here Sam? Why this sudden need to look for a job?"

With a huff and a slight wave of his arms, Sam explained, "look Bobby, this could take a while, finding this spell…and staying here…."

"Now you just don't worry none about that…the garage brings in enough ta' cover what you boys need…" Bobby interrupted, realizing that on top of everything else, Sam was worried about money.

"Thanks Bobby really, but it could be a while and I'd feel better if Dean and I were contributing somehow…" Sam replied, holding up a hand to forestall any cross from the older man, Sam continued, "besides, it might look weird, us staying here and me just being around the yard all day…people would expect me to have some sort of job…"

Bobby just nodded. While Dean may not understand all of where Sam was coming from, having lost all his memories of Sam's restlessness and growing dislike of the life they lead and his longing for anything resembling normal, Bobby knew it. So, there is was, Sam making the most of a lousy situation and even working in his dreams of "normal"…enrolling his brother in school, being settled for an indefinite amount of time at a single address…and getting a job….a "normal" job…: and Bobby had an uneasy feeling that Sam was doing more than making due in a bad situation…he was starting to fear that Sam was using it, unconsciously, to get his "normal".

While Bobby nodded his head in understanding of his reasoning, Sam couldn't help wonder at the tight, thoughtful look that covered the older man's face…an expression he'd seen before; days ago when he and Dean had gathered up a whole armload of junk food and had sat for hours watching Batman videos.

Shrugging it off for the time being, Sam called to Dean, as he held out the backpack, "your teacher said you had homework…"

"Ah, Sammy, come on dude, I just got home…" Dean whined.

"Give the boy a bit to unwind…we'll be in shortly, then you can sit and the table while I rustle up dinner and help him with his homework…" Bobby said, waving towards the house, "now that yer brother is home maybe you can finally concentrate on researching that spell…"

"Really…you haven't been geeking out….why not, man don't worry 'bout me…I can handle school," Dean exclaimed, "you just get me outa this mess by finding that stupid spell…"

With a snort and a deferring nod, Sam said, "yes sir…right away sir…"

Dean just shook his head as he watched Sam turn and head into the house, suddenly serious, he commented, "really, Bobby, Sammy don't need to worry about me…" he then shrugged, "all kids gotta go to school, right: I mean, it sucks big time, but all kids gotta do it…"

Bobby just nodded, "he's adjusting to, ya know…let him worry a little bit…he's not used to this big brother deal like you are…so cut him a little slack okay…he'll get the hang of it…"

Eyes wide, Dean shook his head, "no Bobby, I don't want him to get used to it…I want things to go back to the way they were before…"

Understanding it was hard, despite the loss of memories, for the older brother in Dean to take a sudden backseat to this shift in their paradigm, Bobby just nodded, "I know boy…I know. But until then, earn yer keep, youngin' and hand me that socket wrench…."

**/Supernatural/**

a/n: the "classroom" scenes, I hope, came across as realistic…they should have, I modeled it off my own classroom…my daughter insisted on a** "Dean's first day"-**after this we will skim over the classroom scenes in favor of an overview….next chapter: Dean Makes an Unlikely Friend.

I know I kinda went overboard with the detail of Sam enrolling Dean, but I wanted to try to get across that this is just as difficult & overwhelming for Sam to deal with as Dean: the sheltered and protected little brother suddenly being thrust into the role/responsibilities that Dean has been doing all his life for himself and Sam.

Also, when our kids leave the room for gym, art, etc…we call them pullouts…


End file.
